


Freedom Is

by UnicornAttack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of the German language, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAttack/pseuds/UnicornAttack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two brothers, two killers, two lovers - not that they see the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom Is

(Shot through the heart/And you’re to blame)

“You give love a bad name,” Daniel finished aloud, and laughed. His brother looked up, one eyebrow rasied.

“I beg your pardon?”

“It’s the Bon Jovi song, isn’t it? You Give Love a Bad Name.”

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Peter demanded, jumping in before Daniel had a chance to burst into song.

“Nothing. It just popped into my head.”

Peter rolled his eyes and lowered his head again. He pushed his older brother’s legs apart, stopping to kiss the inside of his right thigh; Daniel could feel the rough scratch of a few days’ worth of stubble against the smooth skin.

“You’re beautiful,” Peter mumbled, uncharacteristically coy.

“So are you.”

Even though his head was bowed, Daniel knew Peter would be blushing. Wasn’t that something—a man of forty-four blushing!

Peter kissed the tip of his cock and then took it into his mouth, sucking softly. Daniel let out a quiet gasp and Peter reached up to take his hand. Their fingers laced together, and Daniel felt some of the tension drain out of his tired and aching muscles (forty-seven, and he already sounded like an old man). His other hand went down to stroke Peter’s dark hair—Daniel himself had inherited their mother’s blonde hair—and a few minutes passed before he spoke again.

“I love you,” he whispered, a note of urgency in his voice. “I do. I love you so much, Peter. You’re so perfect and beautiful and I don’t know what I’d do without you. I love you, I love you more than anything else in the—oh!”

Daniel’s skinny hips arched off the bed as he came. Peter pulled away, sitting back on his knees, and spat it out onto the carpet with a grimace.

“Don’t do that in my mouth, for Christ’s sake,” he protested. Daniel grinned apologetically. No matter how suave and handsome and dangerous he was considered to be outside their safe, insular little private world, that clumsy grin was one of the things Peter could always see the most clearly in his mind’s eye when he thought of his brother. Other people saw a dangerous, cold-blooded killer; Peter only saw his brother.

“Sorry.”

“No you’re not.”

“Come here.”

Peter sighed and shuffled down the bed, flopping down next to Daniel.

“You don’t even shut up during sex,” he mumbled, burying his face in his older brother’s shoulder. A pair of strong, slender arms wound about his rough, scarred, heavily-tattooed body.

“You need a shave,” was the response.

“So do you.”

Daniel chuckled. He traced the ‘FREIHEIT IST UNSTERBLICH’ tattoo on his brother’s stomach. It was new, inked on in black gothic lettering, and Daniel liked it. Although they were born and raised in Copenhagen, their mother was German, and both of them could speak the language to some degree—Peter better than Daniel. What did it say? ‘Freedom is something’…freedom is mine? Freedom is forever? Freedom is immortal?

“Hey, Peter—”

But his brother was already asleep, snoring softly beneath him. Daniel smiled affectionately and kissed the top of his head.

“Ich liebe dich, little brother,” he whispered, stroking his soft hair. “Pleasant dreams.”


End file.
